conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Integrated Defense Network
The Integrated Defense Network is a public computer network in the East Asian Federation, operated by the State Office for Defense and State Office for the Interior. It consists of several sublayers, one providing public broadband access for anyone everywhere in the Federation, a secure sublayer for the Federation's Government, and the Federation Self-Defense Forces national communication grid, including controls for the Strategic Defense Grid and the National Alert System sensor grid. Network Hardware The Network's hardware consists of over 1,000 server farms located throughout the nation in every prefecture, with as many as 23 in Tokyo Prefecture, and as little as one in Kinmen Prefecture. The largest of these server farms is the Net Center inside of the Federation Center in Seogyeong. The Net Center contains the most powerful single server in the East Asian Federation, named Yotsuba. Yotsuba contains 128 cores, and 40 petabytes of hard disk storage space, and is capable of 16 million calculations per second. The Yotsuba server is supported by the Net Center cluster, in all containing over 25,000 cores. A integral part of the Integrated Defense Network is the Mitsuba Control AI system. The Mitsuba AI, co-designed by Sony and Mitsubishi InformationSystems, is a proprietary application with hard-coded limits to functionality and intelligence in order prevent self-awareness. It allows for the secure operation of the Integrated Defense Network's military and government sublayers, heuristically detecting threats and attacks from outside influences, and protects the integrity of the entire network by diagnostically detecting failures and problems, and alerting Network Defense personnel to resolve them as they arise. Mitsuba is interacted with by communicating directly with a holographic representation or by inputting commands to a network terminal. After completed, and after a series of thorough tests, Mitsuba was put in command of the Seogyeong Strategic Defense Grid, which is projected to increase the efficiency of the Defense Grid by 260 percent. Features The network provides free universal high-speed internet access to all areas of the country. Cloud computing is an important part of the IDN project, and as such, all citizens of the Federation are entitled to one terrabyte of storage space on the IDN server cloud, which is accessible from any computer in the prefecture. More storage space can be purchased from the Interior Office, which manages the IDN. Education and Government institutions can schedule use time for networks' computing capacity to solve complex problems, and for computer-aided design. The civilian network is accessed through a national fiber-optic network connected to 98% of the population, and wireless networks in dense urban and suburban areas surrounding metropolitan prefectures. The wireless networks adhere to the 802.11ac wireless transmission standard for high-speed data transfer, and are augmented by local LTE mobile data networks where signal coverage is weak. Many new buildings are being built net-centrically, with full wireless integration with the IDN, which can send signals from integrated security, fire, and emergency medical alarms inside of the buildings, to allow for faster emergency response from police, fire, and emergency medical service personnel after receiving an alert. Crime-monitoring cameras installed by municipal governments, and, with an opt-in from their owners, private security cameras can be integrated to the network, allowing Mitsuba to monitor locations for unusual or illegal activity. Despite calls of overarching government power and privacy concerns, such video monitoring cannot occur without a warrant. Military Use The Integrated Defense Network contains the control system for the Strategic Defense Grid. It can be activated by any top-ranking member of the Federation Board or a Chief Officer from anywhere at the city at any time, from a custom built smartphone or portable device provided to each eligible official. Each device contains biometrics access control, so only the assigned person can access the secure software. In the event that one of the devices is lost, its location will be reported by GPS or wireless, and upon staying in a stationary position for more than 10 minutes, will be remotely deactivated and formatted. National Alert System The National Alert System is a color-coded threat advisory scale, with seven different alert status triggered by sensor data received from the National Alert sensor grid and national intelligence data from across the federal government. It advises citizens on local conditions in their area, and advises them on precautions they should undertake, or whether the government has issued an evacuation. Each color has two levels of alert, watch and warning. A watch is an advisory, generally telling citizens that such conditions are possible, and they should be more aware of environmental conditions. A warning indicates that the threat is highly possible, and should it be a serious condition, citizens should consider evacuating. The color alerts are as follows: *RED: Nuclear or Fusion threat imminent. *ORANGE: Fire, Explosion, or Conventional Weapon threat imminent. *YELLOW: Natural Disaster threat imminent. *GREEN: Biological or Chemical threat imminent. *BLUE: Electromagnetic Pulse threat imminent. *PURPLE: Dry Air, Extraordinary Heat, Poor Air Quality. *WHITE: No alert. Category:East Asian Federation Category:Technology